Boat canopies are commonly found on a variety of pleasure boats such as pontoon boats. Typically, a canopy protects a portion of the boat and boat occupants from adverse weather conditions. During hot weather, the canopy provides shade for the occupants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,273 Crouse, II discloses a misting apparatus for a boat in which a plurality of misters are secured to a canopy frame, the misters directing a fine mist to an area beneath the canopy.
While the misting apparatus disclosed in Crouse, II is useful for cooling occupants positioned beneath the canopy, the use of a misting apparatus eliminates any sheltered area within the boat where an occupant or articles may be placed to stay dry. Further, the misting apparatus would be ineffective at cooling a passenger who may be outside the canopy.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.